Computing and data server systems can include networked storage systems which can service large amounts of network traffic from local and distributed network sites. In these computer systems, a host system, such as a network device, server, or end-user computing device, communicates over one or more network links with bulk storage systems to store data or to access previously stored data. Networked computer systems typically include network interface equipment, such as network interface cards, which provide physical access to one or more packet or frame-based networks, such as Ethernet. This interface equipment can be controlled by software, such as operating systems, drivers, and the like, to handle the various network traffic that traverses the network interfaces and an associated network stack. Operating systems can saturate in traffic handling ability over these network interfaces as network traffic volumes increase in modern server and networked storage systems. These shortcomings can be especially pronounced with the increasing data storage and retrieval needs in networked, cloud, and enterprise environments.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and software for data systems are provided herein. In one example, a data system is presented. The system includes a processing system configured to execute an operating system that comprises a network module for handling data frames directed to a plurality of kernel threads and received over one or more network interfaces of the data system. The network module is configured to establish a plurality of data buffers individually associated with the kernel threads, store associated ones of the data frames for the kernel threads in the data buffers as the data frames are processed through a network stack of the data system, and maintain data exclusivity locks for the plurality of data buffers and individually associate the data exclusivity locks with the kernel threads.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.